


Between You and Me and the Sky

by sophinisba



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Marvel (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, In Public, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's never been afraid of heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You and Me and the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> For the "in public" square on my kink_bingo card.

Gwen Stacy has always lived in skyscrapers and their shadows. In her earliest memories she grips her father's hand, proud to be with him but struggling to keep up as they walk down the busy sidewalks. Later on, once she was the big sister, she observed the family dynamic more clearly: her mom thought it was safer and easier to carry a child in her arms than to let them fight their way through the crowd. Dad was definitely protective in his own way, but he said New Yorkers should walk strong on their own – even if they were only three. The rush of cool air through the tunnel-like streets is as normal to Gwen as the sharp wind outside her bedroom window. In eighteen years it's never occurred to her to be afraid of heights.

Peter's told her that he spends a lot of time on rooftops these days. He doesn't offer to take her with him. 

At first, he says, it was just about learning how to use this body, but it's also become the time he needs to make sense of the city and his place in it.

Makes sense, she supposes, and she'll leave him to it. Between applying to colleges, continuing her internship at Oscorp, and maintaining the best GPA at Midtown Science, it's not like she has a lot of time for sitting by herself and brooding. Still, heights are a part of her world. And when she has a moment to think, she thinks about being with him.

Or, to be completely honest, about being with Spider-Man.

Because security's been tightened at Oscorp Tower recently, for obvious reasons. It's not like any high school student (or even Midtown Science's second best) can pick a badge off the counter and ride up the escalator anymore. Peter Parker's not going to show up at her thirty-fourth-floor lab or at the employee dining area, just below the roof, where she eats dinner three nights a week.

Spider-Man, though, Spider-Man just might.

And no one could blame exemplary student worker Gwen Stacy for damaging Oscorp property in a situation like that, if a superhero were to perch on the window and call out her name. The scientists whose meal had been interrupted couldn't help but admire the purposeful way she strode across the terrace with a fire extinguisher in her arms. Once she broke through the glass and made it outside, the wind would be whipping at her hair and her skirt, but Spider-Man would grip her with one strong arm and then secure her to the steel beams with his webbing. Gwen wouldn't be embarrassed or scared or uncomfortable as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She'd be in her element, up in the air, and the people watching would only be able to stop and stare, and wish they could be so brave, so lucky.

Gwen takes another bite of her pasta salad. Maybe after they both get through finals she'll talk to Peter about getting a little more adventurous out on the fire escape. If she's realistic, she probably doesn't want it to happen at work, but maybe they can find another rooftop that's neutral territory. Close enough to another building that it'll be seen and recognized as sex, but far enough into the sky that no one will be able to put names to bodies.

For now, though, she's got a job she loves, a boyfriend who gives her soft shy kisses, and a fantasy that makes her tortellini taste a hundred times better here than it does at home. The air conditioning's cool on Gwen's face as she gazes out the windows, and every flicker of movement on the Manhattan skyline feels like it's there just for her.


End file.
